Her Forbidden Life
by MadCoconutWoman
Summary: We enter a world where Chii is a princess and Fai, a commoner, is deathly in love with her and is trying to win her heart constantly. Lovely and all but theres only one problem... Chii is engaged.
1. Chapter 1: New Meetings

**Hello again, I'm sorry for starting this while I'm still half way through Trashed and Scattered, but Madamkabooshkwa was pressuring me so here's Chapter 1. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or any of the characters they belong to Clamp. (Charles and Lelouch are from Code Geass by the way.)**

Chapter 1: New Meetings.

It was a quiet afternoon, the sun as just starting to set and there was a breeze flowing past, rustling trees. A blond teenage boy was sitting on a park bench, his deep blue eyes admiring the scenery when he saw a beautiful sunhat fly past. The boy sat up and watched the hat float past, and then he heard footsteps on the soft grass around him. "Come back!" called a beautiful girl with long flowing blond hair, earthy brown eyes and was wearing an elegant pink dress with long sleeves and stockings underneath. He watched as the girl ran after her hat that had blown away thinking about how beautiful she was, when she suddenly twisted her ankle and fell over breaking the heel of her small white high heels. The boy stood up immediately and ran over to the girl.

"Are you ok?" he asked extending a hand to help the girl up, but was surprised when she slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"Do I look 'ok' commoner?! My hat just flew away, I've broken my heel and I have grass stains on my knees! I am not OK!" the girls' voice was quite posh and she seemed to be grumpy. She tried to stand only to fall over because of her twisted ankle. "Oh bother, like today could get any worse." She sighed. That was when the boy suddenly lifted the girl up bridal style, she looked at him with a confused face. "I can walk by myself commoner!" she protested squirming.

"No you cannot." He said to her, the girl stopped squirming and became much lighter. "You've twisted your ankle, how do you expect to be able to walk like that?" The girl didn't say anything; she just blushed and looked away.

"You can take me to my car now…" she pointed to the way she came not wanting her face to be seen. The boy smiled, he felt something in his chest stirring. After walking for a while the girl's two twin bodyguards' appeared. Both wore matching black suits with silver chain and deep purple embroidery, they were tall and had black hair.

"Milady! There you are!" One of them said rushing up to them with a smile.

"Don't ever do that again." The other said seriously.

"I'm, sorry I won't do it again… just don't tell mother, ok?" The blond boy let the young lady stand. The smiling twin took her hand to help her stand. "Thank you Subaru, Kamui." She said, and turned to the boy. "And thank you for helping me Commoner."

"My names Fai D. Flowright." The blond said kindly and looked at the girl for an introduction.

"Princess Chii Hibiya." She replied turning to have Subaru and Kamui lead her to her limousine.

Chii arrived home to the palace on the south side of the country. in Clow there were two castles on the north and south sides of the country, the south was ruled be the widowed Chitose Hibiya with her only child Chii Hibiya, who was brought up to not associate with commoners'. The north was ruled by Syaoran and Sakura Li (clones). Syaoran, Chii's childhood friend was their only child. Chii walked into her large room quickly, she looked at her dresser to find a dress folded nicely and a letter addressed to her on top. Her mother's writing. Chii opened the letter it read: _Dear my daughter Chii, tonight I would like to introduce someone to you at dinner and I would like you to wear this dress I've picked out for you. Love mother. _In the queens fancy cursive script and with her signature at the bottom. Chii brought the piece of delicate paper to her nose; she loved the rose scented ink her mother used. Chii looked at the small wooden clock on her dresser, she had time. Chii picked up the garment and walked to her en-suite, her en-suite was rather large complete with an oversized bathtub (more like spa), a large vanity and shower all rimmed with silver and the walls had lavender painted on the white tiles that covered the room. Chii opened her shower and turned one of the nobs, then undressed herself and checked that the temperature was right before stepping in and seeing the huge swelling bruise showing up on her ankle. After her long relaxing shower Chii put on the deep purple and black dress her mother had put aside. The dress had a sewn in corset a puffy skirt the top was strapless but still had sleeves that showed her shoulders and quite a bit of cleavage. "So much for mother wanting me to be modest." Chii said as she looked down at her cleavage. She then walked over to the mirror and started to brush her hair. Despite Chii's mother wanting her to get the maids to help her get changed, Chii always found it easier to get ready by herself. Chii had put her hair up in a beautiful messy bun with deep purple clips and bits hanging down that she curled.

Chii made her way down the long hallway trying her hardest now to limp as her ankle was killing her. When she reached the dining room Kamui and Subaru were waiting at the door to escort her inside, she entered the room the twins at her sides. Chitose greeted Chii in a beautiful silver and black evening gown, Chitose turned her attention to the two men standing behind her. "Chii, I would like you to meet Charles Zi Britannia, king of Britain." She gestured to one of them.

"Good evening." He had white judge like hair and short beard, his face looked to be constantly frowning and he was wearing an elaborate blue, black and red king out fit with the cape and all.

"And Lelouch Vi Britannia, prince of Britain." Chitose gestured to a tall slim boy with black hair that looked to have tints of purple though it, his eyes were a deep purple that matched the velvet of Chii's dress, and he was wearing a matching out fit to his dad only white and gold with gold cords showing his stature. "And this is my daughter Chii." Chitose continued. Chii curtsied and politely smiled, Charles bowed and gestured for his son to step forward and kiss Chii's hand. Chii politely let him.

"Welcome." She said.

"Glad to be here." Lelouch replied. The four of them sat and had dinner with only Chitose and Charles talking, mainly about his kingdom and his son. Chii remained silently relived for the lack of pressure on her ankle and secretly slipped her heel off for relief, but she couldn't help but notice the looks she got from the dark haired man across the table.

After their meal Chitose told Chii to take Lelouch on a tour of some of their famous garden. Chii and Lelouch slowly walked around some of the garden, Chii tried her best not to show any sign of pain, as they walked over a bridge over the carp pond Chii stopped to look at the garden lights reflect on the pond and the water feature in the centre. "This is one of my favourite places of the garden, especially at night." She said.

"I can see why, its lovely." Lelouch admired the scenery. Chii looked at him for a moment she swore she had seen him before.

"Lelouch?"

"Yes?" he turned his head to face her.

"What's your country like?" Chii asked.

"Well… very plain actually. Since it's the home of the Britannia's there are many people and we have one of the largest castles in the world." He explained. Chii thought for a moment.

"Sounds lovely." Then she clicked. _Britain, the Britannia's, Lelouch… hang on that Lelouch? The one that has high a very high stature, the one that most of the girls go crazy over because he's hot and a prince (other than Syaoran, but he has to share a country), kind and well mannered? THAT LELOUCH!? _Chii was a tad shocked. Why would one of the most famous people in the world come all the way from Britain to meet her? That was when she heard Chitose calling her.

"Chii, Lelouch! It's time to come in!" she called. Chii reluctantly put pressure on her ankle and they walked inside. They spoke for a small while before retiring to their chambers, When Chii entered her room she walked over and flopped on her king sized four post bed exhausted. She turned on her lamp then took of her shoes, her dress and undid her hair. Chii practically hopped to her massive room sized wardrobe, put on a silk night gown, walked over to her light and turned it off, then Chii pretty much jumped into her bed, turned her lamp off and fell asleep after her long not so brilliant day.

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2: Royal Engagement

**Hey, and here's chapter two. Finally. **

Chapter 2: Royal Engagement.

Chii awoke with the sun in her eyes. _I'm sure I shut the curtains. _She thought to herself while sitting up. "Good morning Milady." Subaru said removing some of the covers for Chii to get up.

"Good morning." Chii smiled, She enjoyed having Subaru and Kamui as her personal bodyguards/butlers; they were always kind, especially Subaru. Kamui acted like he didn't care but Chii knew he did. Chii placed her feet on the ground and winced.

"I'll bandage it up for you." Subaru lifted Chii's ankle delicately and Kamui handed him a bandage.

"Thank you, can you make it as not noticeable as possible please?"

"but of course." Subaru finished and stood to help Chii stand up. He walked Chii to her wardrobe and helped her pick out a dress to wear; they chose a long black dress with silver embroidery to cover her ankle. After putting the dress on, Chii was then escorted to her bathroom where Kamui was ready to braid and curl her hair.

Chii had breakfast with Chitose, Charles and Lelouch. After Chitose wanted to talk to Chii alone. "What did you want to talk to me about mother?" Chii asked as they walked into one of the many sitting rooms in the castle and sat down.

"What do you think about Lelouch?" Chitose asked. Chii looked at her for a moment before answering.

"He's nice, kind… exactly how people describe him."

"I think he'd make a lovely husband." Chii's eyes widened.

"Husband?"

"Yes Chii. I think he would be a perfect husband for you. He has a high status, he's popular, nice and handsome."

"Not as handsome as Syaoran." Chii said quickly.

"But you've already stated the two of you don't want to get married."

"We don't. I was just saying."

"Well anyway," Chitose shook her head. "Lelouch did come all the way from Britain to ask for your hand in marriage."

"He did?" Chii's eyes widened.

"Yes he did and I've approved of him, now it's just you that needs to think about it." Chitose excused herself from the room, and then Subaru and Kamui entered.

"You have to meet Prince Lelouch in the garden for tea in an hour." Kamui said, Subaru knelt down in front of Chii.

"But until then we have time to play violin together if you want?" Subaru knew that Chii always enjoyed playing violin with him. Chii smiled.

"Sure."

Fai walked through the school gates on the first day of the school year, he immediately noticed Syaoran standing at his assigned locker. "Hey." Fai greeted his best friend.

"Morning." Syaoran said looking over at him. Fai noticed that Syaoran looked preoccupied with something.

"Something happen?" he asked.

"Maybe…" Syaoran said, his eyes darting around before focusing on something. "I've fallen in love!" he said dreamily.

"Dude, you've been in love for weeks." Fai snapped him back to reality.

"Yeah, but, I finally got to meet her yesterday!" Syaoran protested. "Not under the best circumstances but still." He added quietly.

"Oh joy! I don't have to introduce you two anymore, I get the feeling it wouldn't have ended well…" Fai laughed. The two of them started to walk to where they found out what classes they were in. "I have a sudden urge to make paper aeroplanes…"

After having tea with Lelouch Chii had to spend more time with him; they practiced archery, walked through the rest of the gardens and talked; about themselves, their parents and their countries'. The two royals were sitting on a marble bench under a peach tree when suddenly Lelouch stood. Chii looked at him funny before he put his hand in his pocket, retrieving a small box, getting down on one knee in front of Chii and looking her in the eyes. "Chii, I know I've only known you for a short time, but I would be honoured if you would become my queen. Will you marry me?" He opened the box and inside was the most beautiful and sparkly diamond ring, an engagement ring. Chii looked at the ring for a moment, then back to Lelouch. _This will benefit mother and my country, it is an honour. _

"Yes, I will marry you Lelouch Vi Britannia."

Chii walked down the long hallway of white and gold, her ankle aching. She reached the door she wanted and opened it not daring to knock. Chii entered the room decked out in gold, black and deep green. She walked over to a couch in front of a coffee table under a gold chandelier with many valuable crystals hanging from it, and sat down. "What did you do to your ankle?" said the brown haired, amber eyed teen, sitting on the couch across from her reading a newspaper. Chii was used to these kinds of hellos.

"Nice to see you too. How did you know?" she questioned taking a candy from the bowl in front of her.

"You were limping slightly." He answered.

"Well, Syaoran. I was out for a stroll with Subaru and Kamui when my hat suddenly flew away. I chased after it and lost the two while I was running, and I ended up falling and twisting my ankle. A commoner boy happened to be there and he helped me get back to Subaru and Kamui." Chii paused, looking for a reaction in Syaoran's face.

"Did you get your hat back?" he asked. Chii looked at him.

"No… I don't think I ever did catch my hat…" she looked away.

"Do you know who he was? He might have picked it up?" Syaoran placed his newspaper on the table. "That is an important hat right? The one your mother gave you?"

"How do you… never mind. He did tell me his name, Fai D. Flowright he called himself." Chii knew that Syaoran would know things from the slightest hint so she didn't question him. A smile found its way to Syaoran's face once he heard the name and he let out an amused chuckle. Chii looked at him questionably.

"I know because the hat your mother gave you is the only hat you personally would ever chase after, and the boy? I'm surprised you remembered his name, he is just a commoner."

"Do you know him?" Chii asked.

"Maybe." Syaoran picked up the newspaper again and lifted it to cover his face.

"I can never tell with you." Chii said frustrated. She pushed a bit of hair out of her face with her left hand. Syaoran peered over the top of his newspaper at Chii's hand.

"So you're engaged." He said.

"Yes, I am…" Chii looked at her large engagement ring on her finger. "To Lelouch Vi Britannia." Syaoran placed his paper on his lap.

"Him? Why?" he questioned.

"Well, he did come all the way from Britain, he's good looking, nice… mum thinks he's wonderful!"

"Chitose thinks he's wonderful? What about your say?" Syaoran lent forward and looked Chii in the eyes.

"Well it's not like I can just reject him for no reason! He is one of the wealthiest and handsomest prince, I mean it's not like I can just say no because I want to fall in love with someone rather than just get engaged after knowing them for a day! How could I say no? Mum looked so happy when she told me." Chii babbled. Syaoran just looked at her knowingly.

"by the way," he changed subject to keep Chii from crying. "I have a girlfriend."

"A girlfriend?" Chii looked at him.

"Yep, and she's a commoner."

"A _commoner_! Are you insane?!" Chii blurted out.

"I love her Chii, maybe you should try understand. Commoners aren't as bad as your mother makes them out to be." He said seriously. "You always do everything you've been told by your mother, maybe you should try find things out for yourself." Chii didn't say anything she just stood and walked to the door. "You'll get your hat back." Syaoran called. "Fai's a good man, you'll definitely get it back."

**Did you know that if you review I will post new chapters quicker? Just saying… **


End file.
